Para nada accidentalmente secuestrado por mi profesora de Matemática
by Sadie Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Percy hubiera sido secuestrado por Alecto al inicio de El Ladrón del Rayo? Con una profesora-monstruo, una instancia en los estudios El Otro Barrio, un dios de los muertos que lo quiere muerto y un grupo de rescate de niños de su edad, Percy no puede evitar pensar que definitivamente ya se ha vuelto loco de remate. WI?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

* * *

**Advertencias: **_Este fic se **basa en una situación WI?**_ _(En español "¿Qué pasaría sí...?) _por lo que todos los hechos narrados aquí suceden paralelamente a lo relatado por Riordan. Esto es, simplemente, mi versión de la historia para el WI? que se me dio al azar, por lo que no esperen encontrar mucho canon por aquí. Al final del fic podrán encontrar algunas explicaciones con lo relativo a lo que cambié del relato original/ Va sin beta, así que si ven errores, ya saben por qué.

* * *

/

_¿Qué pasaría sí: Percy hubiera sido secuestrado por Alecto al inicio de El Ladrón del Rayo?_

**Capítulo único: Para nada accidentalmente secuestrado por mi profesora de Matemática**

_por Samanta Black._

Luchaba por librarme de las garras de mi profesora de Matemáticas. Y cuando digo _garras _no me refiero a esas manos de viejitas que tienen las profesoras gruñonas, sino a un par de _verdaderas _garras, dos enormes "manos" con largos dedos deformes que me sujetaban de los hombros con una fuerza inconcebible para una nada adorable señora de edad, como parecía ser la profesora Dodds solo minutos atrás.

¿Qué cómo había terminado secuestrado por la señora Dodds y transportado por los aires de Nueva York a quién sabe dónde? Pues no me lo preguntes a mí, y si se lo preguntas a ella, si es que sigue siendo una _ella, _no creo que tampoco vaya a responderte.

El punto era que literalmente estaba siendo secuestrado por mi profesora de Matemáticas voladora ¿o debería decir el monstruo en el que se había transformado mi profesora de Matemáticas?

No es como si antes hubiera sido un pan de Dios, pero aquello era un monstruo con todas las letras. Un monstruo grande, aterrador y con crecientes instintos asesinos.

Todo había empezado como una típica excursión de la escuela Yancy: un aburrido viaje con mi amigo Grover en autobús, una aburrida visita al museo, un aburrido almuerzo junto a la fuente del museo, yo metiéndome en problemas con la tonta de Nancy Bobofit sin saber cómo y terminando por seguir a la señora Dodds por mi castigo. Ya sabes: el típico día de excursión de Percy Jackson.

Pero esta vez mi mala suerte había ido más lejos. En lugar de comprarle una camiseta nueva a Nancy o un mes de detención borrando pizarras, que era lo que yo estaba esperando, la "señora Dodds" se había convertido en un horrible monstruo con alas, garras y colmillos aterradores que había intentado matarme y luego simplemente me había secuestrado, llevándome a volar primero a través de Nueva York y después por quién sabe dónde.

—¡Hey! —grité después de un par de horas, cansado de no recibir ninguna explicación a lo que estaba pasando, llamando la atención de la criatura— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

La señora Dodds soltó un par de gruñidos en respuesta y me apretó los hombros con más fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no devorarme allí mismo, cosa que no tenía idea de porque ya no lo había hecho. Después de esa espeluznante reacción, decidí que era mejor no volver a preguntar.

Y así, entre nubes que parecían algodón y sujeto por las garras de la bestia voladora, las horas pasaron sin que tuviera la menor noción del tiempo o del destino que me esperaba.

* * *

Ok, si antes había dudado de mi cordura, ahora estaba total y completamente seguro de que estaba loco, total y completamente loco.

La señora Dodds había finalmente aterrizado, después de un muy largo viaje, en la soleada ciudad de Los Ángeles, más precisamente en las afueras de un estudio de grabación. Con mi dislexia, apenas había tenido tiempo de leer "Estudios el Otro Barrio" en la placa de entrada antes de que el monstruo me empujara hacia las puertas del lugar. Hasta ahí, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que me escoltaba una bestia con colmillos, misma bestia que me había llevado a vuelo a la otra punta del país en menos de un día, hasta podría considerarse _normal _el ámbito en el que me encontraba. O lo más normal que podía ser para mí.

La verdadera locura empezó cuando pisé el vestíbulo: no se podría decir que estaba atestado de gente, porque realmente no lo estaba. Aquellas cosas medio blanquecinas, medio transparentes, que flotaban de un lado a otro con aspecto humano y a la vez no, definitivamente no podían ser llamadas _personas. _No personas vivas, al menos.

—¿Qué…? —intenté preguntar, pero la señora Dodds me arrastró hacia un ascensor antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta.

Me encontraba tan mareado por la cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta que se me arremolinaban en la cabeza por culpa de toda esa locura, que casi no presté atención a mi alrededor mientras la señora Dodds seguía empujándome, incitándome a que caminara. Y aunque el perro de tres cabezas, los fantasmas flotantes, el jardín de piedras preciosas y los guerreros-esqueletos me sonaban de algún lugar, no caí en la cuenta de en donde me encontraba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

Frente a mí se hallaba el hombre más tenebroso que había conocido en mi vida. Y eso que mi padrastro, el Oloroso Gabe, no era la persona más agradable que digamos.

Pero volviendo al tipo del trono de huesos humanos (porque no había forma que aquello fuera artificial), portaba una túnica negra que daba la impresión de haber sido tejida por almas, bastante a juego con la silla en la que estaba desparramado como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Pero ni siquiera eso era tan macabro como la combinación de sus terroríficos ojos negros, como dos pozos oscuros, y su triunfante y horrorosa sonrisa.

—Buen trabajo, Alecto —dijo el hombre, ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras la señora Dodds, o como fuera que se llamaba, retrocedía ante su presencia, cosa que también estaba demasiado tentado a hacer. Me gustaría decir que tuve el valor de enfrentarlo y gritarle que me liberara, pero, en realidad, apenas tuve fuerzas para tartamudear:

—¿Quién eres?

El tipo soltó una risotada que me produjo un escalofrío e hizo retroceder un poco a sus guardias-esqueleto.

—¿Qué quién soy? ¿Acaso Quirón no te ha hablado de mí? ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu tío, señor del Inframundo, el más poderoso de los dioses? —replicó, dejándome aún más confundido. ¿Quién era Quirón? ¿Qué era eso de tío? ¿Y lo del dios y el Inframundo?

Hades, porque en ese instante recordé que el señor Brunner, mi profesor de latín, sí que lo había mencionado alguna vez, me miró como si esperara a que dijera nada.

—¿Pero no era Zeus el más poderoso? —dije confundido, enojando al dios. Si, lo sé, de todas las preguntas, estúpidas y no tanto, que podría haber hecho ¿Por qué había formulado esa? No tengo ni idea. Pero ¡hey! Tengo THDA, no esperen que realmente asimile todo lo que dijo Hades de la mejor forma posible.

El dios, como era de esperarse, no se tomó demasiado bien la mención de su hermano.

—¡Enciérrenlo! ¡Ahora! Y maten a todo aquel que se atreva a buscarlo —gritó con ira, antes de que me arrastraran, una vez más, a solo los dioses sabrán donde.

* * *

Había pasado demasiados días encerrado en una oscura prisión, con los guardias-esqueleto llevándome comida para nada comestible de vez en cuando, destruyendo cada vez más mi esperanza de ser encontrado y rescatado por alguien.

Y aunque me había enterado de que era algo así como un semidiós, hijo de un dios que me había abandonado a mi suerte y una humana (mi madre), que supuestamente estaba acusado de robar qué sé yo que cosa y que mi tío Hades no pensaba soltarme tan fácilmente, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mamá y en lo mal que debería estar pasándolo sin saber mi paradero. También había pensado un poco en quién podría ser mi misterioso padre y por qué no había negociado un rescate o algo parecido, pero casi no tenía fuerzas para odiarlo. Me sentía morir, y efectivamente así hubiera sido, si no fuera porque alguien fuera de esa pocilga parecía preocupado por mí.

Las explosiones a lo lejos, nada comunes en ese apacible y monótono lugar, fueron lo primero que me alertaron que algo malo (y posiblemente muy bueno para mí) estaba sucediendo.

—¡Por aquí! —escuché a la voz de un niño gritar, antes de que el aparente portador de la voz apareciera frente a mí. Y me alegré de comprobar que a pesar de su pálido aspecto, muy parecido al de cierto dios que me había metido en ese calabozo, el niño, tal vez un par de años menor que yo y con una enorme espada en mano, parecía estar bien vivo y dispuesto a sacarme de ese lugar.

—¡Atrás! —me ordenó, empuñando la espada, antes de atestarle contra la puerta, que se rompió al primer impacto. El niño sonrió con satisfacción, antes de girarse, dándome la espalda y buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntar a quien esperaba, o agradecerle por la ayuda, cuando dos chicas de mi misma edad, una rubia muy bonita y la otra castaña y con aspecto rudo, aparecieron junto a nosotros.

—Buen trabajo, Nico —le dijo la rubia al niño antes de lanzarme una mirada escrutadora. Sentí como si me ruborizara ante el análisis de sus ojos grises, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello, ya que la otra niña la interrumpió.

—Toma al pringado y vámonos antes de que esos esqueletos vuelvan —gritó la castaña, empuñando una lanza y mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

—Clarisse tiene razón —respondió la rubia— Tenemos que irnos antes de que Hades sea alertado. Grover nos está esperando en la salida.

Y sin más, salió corriendo por el pasillo en el que habían aparecido, incitando a los demás a seguirla, no dándome tiempo a preguntar si el Grover que ella había nombrado era el Grover que yo conocía.

Mis tres acompañantes, armados con cosas que no deberían llevar niños de doce años, abrían el camino, destruyendo esqueletos y ahuyentando fantasmas, haciendo que rápidamente alcanzáramos lo que al parecer era una salida.

Ni siquiera me chocó ver que estábamos en el medio de Central Park cuando se suponía que la entrada al Inframundo quedaba en Los Ángeles. Al menos no tanto como ver a Grover, mi mejor amigo lisiado Grover, con patas de burro en lugar de sus típicas muletas.

—¡Percy! —medio baló medio suspiró Grover abrazándome mientras lloraba— Lo… lo siento taaaanto. Beee, fue mi culpa. No debí, no debí… Beee…

—Ya, ya, Grover, deja de atosigar al pobre chico —dijo la niña rubia, separando a mi amigo de mí. Entonces me extendió una mano, que no dude en tomar, antes de presentarse— Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Ellos son Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, y Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades —continuó, señalando a sus compañeros. El niño parecía algo avergonzado ante la alusión de su padre, pero la niña rubia no me dio tiempo a decir nada al respecto— Somos tu equipo de rescate y… —agregó como si no fuera obvio.

—Siento lo de mi padre —dijo Nico finalmente, con una mirada arrepentida, interrumpiendo a Annabeth y moviendo su espada con nerviosismo. A pesar de lo que había pasado esos días, no había forma de culpar a ese niño por eso, por lo que no dude en sonreírle tranquilizadoramente. Nico correspondió la sonrisa, antes de continuar—. Pero en el Campamento Mestizo estarás a salvo, ningún monstruo puede llegar allí.

—¿Campamento Mestizo? —pregunté, dispuesto a que alguien me explicará por una vez en mi vida como iba la cosa. Pero la niña rubia, Annabeth, no parecía tener demasiada paciencia para eso, ya que contestó secamente:

—Lo sabrás todo cuando lleguemos, sesos de alga. Ahora camina.

Su mirada y tono mandón no daban espacio a la replica así que, ignorando las risas burlonas de Nico y Clarisse La Rue, la seguí sin rechistar, esperando que el Campamento Mestizo, fuera lo que fuera, me diera un tiempo de descanso como Nico había asegurado. Que equivocado estaba al pensar eso, sin saber que al llegar a aquel lugar, que pronto se convertiría en mi hogar, mis aventuras solo estaban a punto de empezar.

* * *

_Cosas que tal vez les interese saber:_

_A)- El título es una modificación del primer capítulo de El Ladrón del Rayo: "Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de Álgebra"_

_B)- No me he matado con las descripciones del Inframundo y demás, porque las considero innecesarias. Creo que todos hemos leído, como mínimo, el primer libro, por lo que hacer un "copia-pega" del trabajo de Riordan no me va. He resumido lo máximo posible todo eso, tratando de no dejar de lado lo esencial._

_C)- Lo amito: no me resistí a dejar a Nico de lado. Como parte de este WI?, llamemoslo al período"eventos anteriores", tanto Nico como Bianca, quien si se une a las cazadoras, son sacados por Hades y Alecto del casino Lotus cuando se produce el robo del rayo de Zeus y el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades ¿La razón? Hades ya olía que algo tendría que ver con la profecía y quería tener su participación también, nada que no haya intentado en El último héroe del Olimpo original._

_D)- No suelo narrar en primera persona, ya que es algo que me cuesta mucho, pero creí que sería más divertido contarlo desde la perspectiva de Percy, tal y como hace Riordan. No les hace falta aclararme que fracasé estrepitosamente, pero sean consientes de que hice mi mayor esfuerzo._

_Y por ahora, creo que eso es todo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, alago, lo que sea, pueden dejarme un lindo **review **con sus comentarios._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
